


Dateiplier - Markiplier x Reader

by ShyGhostie



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyGhostie/pseuds/ShyGhostie





	

{This involves themes from Markipliers 'A Date With Markiplier' video so if you haven't watched it this might not all make sense}

 

*Thud*...*Thud*...*Thud*...*Thud*.....*Thud*.

 

I sigh and catch the ball again I've been throwing this damned thing at the wall for probably half an hour now and I was so fucking bored of it but couldn't think of anything to do, I toss the ball at the floor and hear a softer thud as it hit the carpet of my bedroom. 'The hell am I going to do, I'm going to end up insane if I keep going that'. I sit up from my half lying position and stare at one of my {Color/Pattern} walls, I fiddle with a bit of my hair pondering what to do. I didn't have friends to hang out with and my parents were off doing romancy things so I was just bored and alone.

I sigh again and grab my laptop, I was lectured by my mom to spend some time away from electronics but the boredom nawing at my brain and soul was getting too much it made time go by like the world was in slow motion. I log into my account and go to Youtube right off the bat. I check my notifications and the only thing that stood out was a video by Markiplier but when I clicked on it was short I got disappointed until I reached the end of the video and it gave me two options both of another video. 'Pay duh' I click the video and giggle as I finally got the hint that this was a Choose Your Own Adventure type of video of going through a date with Markiplier, I played and few routes and was quite disappointed by the endings I was getting I saw that there was 10 different endings and started noting down how many I got so I could make sure I got them all like the true fan I was.

After a while I had got most of the endings but decided to take a less vanilla route and found myself looking at Darkiplier. 'Awesome' I think as I very much liked dark mark, a little farther into the route I was on and I started having a mini panic attack as I had to choose one of them to shoot {Of course no idea which was the right one to pick} I just clicked randomly not even fully knowing which one I shot myself and then suddenly my whole laptop screen went black and I hear darkiplier laughing. 'The fuck' I thing before I started feeling sick, I cover my mouth feeling like I was about to puke, I jump up and go to walk toward the bathroom but suddenly my legs give out and I slam down to the floor the last thing I see is the ball I was bouncing earlier before I passed out.

 

\---

 

"Ah the hell did a semi truck run my fucking end over". I mutter rubbing my head. "Are you okay?". I jump and open my eyes which I didn't even notice was closed, I look up and see someone I never thought I would ever meet in real life. "I....y-yeah". I struggle out feeling my throat dry as hell. "Are you sure you suddenly clenched your head". He reaches forward and feels my forehead making me blush. 'He's acting like he knows me...what do I say'....I just kinda stare for a few seconds before looking down...'I'm standing...um...okay'. I shuffle my feet to remind myself that I was actually standing up. "I'm fine Mark". I say shaking my head a bit. "So what were we doing...Oh right! Ice cream!". Mark says happily and starts walking, I just kinda stumble after him still not fully understanding what was going on, then suddenly a bowl of vanilla ice cream was in front of me, I take the bowl shly and sit at the table that was oddly nearby with Mark sitting across from me.

 

"So I don't know to much about you...yet I'm on a date with you". He chuckles pushing some of his own ice cream around with his spoon. "Oh..um...I don't know what to tell you". I nervously say still confused as fuck. "Well...how long have you been watching my videos?...oh uh that sounds kinda high and mighty of myself huh...I'm not even sure if you watch my videos". Mark nervously laughs and rubs the back of his neck. "Oh! I do it's fine". I chuckle. "About two years I think". He smiles obviously relieved that I didn't think he was narcissistic. "Cool...I've been there since the beginning". He says and we both laugh.

 

We talked over are ice cream and got to know each other but sadly it didn't last long since are ice cream went quite fast, Mark suggested going for a walk but I jumped to say no the park endings replaying in my head, he seemed a bit hurt but I really didn't want him to pull out a ring and get down on one knee right now I just wanted to relax and talk more with him. "Well...I don't know what to do next I kinda planned for the walk". He laughs nervously and I bite my lip feeling bad. "I-I dunno....sorry". I look down and he hurries to reply. "No it's fine it's fine!". He says touching my arm. "Honestly it's fine we can...go get coffee!". He smiles down at me and I meekly smile back. "Sure". I whisper.

 

Now sitting with my [Favorite coffee beverage] in my hands listening to Mark talk about shooting videos with Tyler and Ethan, I giggle when he was finished. "Geez how to any videos go up?". I ask and he shrugs. "We kinda just shove the derp together and call it a video". I laugh and shake my head before taking a sip of my coffee. "So...any funny stories of your own?" . Mark asks smiling. "I dunno...I'm not a very interesting person". I shrug looking down at my drink. "Aw I'm sure you got something". He says before drinking some of his coffee. "Not really most of my life is homework and boredom". I chuckle. "Well, want to hear another story of mine?". I nod and he launches into another story.

 

...I really didn't want this day to end for some reason I just felt I wouldn't see him again once the sun fully set, but sadly right now Mark was walking me back to 'my apartment' it wasn't really mine since I still lived with my parents and no where near where we were but hell I'd walk to mars with Mark if it meant more time with this loveable dork in a suit. "Well we're here". Once those words left his lips it felt like someone hooked my heart to a pickup truck and hit the gas. "I-I...thank you". I whisper my face falling. "Hey don't be sad we can go out again soon". He says cheerfully and it just made me want to break down and cry. "S-sure". I whisper and try to smile, he pouts a bit still seeing I was sad. "Please don't be sad". He hugs me and now I really had to hold the tears back. "I'll try not to be...I'll miss you". I mange out and he smiles down at me before pecking my cheek. "I'll see you soon". He says before letting me go, I nod and walk into the apartment building.

 

\---

 

I gasp and jump into a sitting position, my lip trembles as I see my {Color/Pattern} walls in front of me I try to fight back the tears but it was too much and they came pouring down my cheeks. "No no no NO!". I throw the closest thing to me which sadly was the lamp on my nightstand and it crashed into the wall breaking the bulb and glass shade. "I WANTED TO STAY THERE!". I drop forward wrapping my arms around myself as I cry my eyes out on my bedroom floor......'I wanted to stay with him'.

 

A long time had passed but I think of Mark all the time...every day...more than once a day. My parents were really worried about me the first week after but after that I manged to convince them I was okay and it was just a temporary thing but really...I felt like I was dying on the inside without him. I tried to convince myself that it was over and it wasn't real in the first place but sadly I couldn't convince myself like I did my parents. I sat in front of the cake my aunt had made for me staring at the flaming numbers in front of me '18' I sigh closing my eyes. 'Please....at least let me meet him in real life' I take a deep breath as I think this and then blow out the candles as my family claps around me all smiling, I force a fake smile onto my face and thank them for their kindness,etc.

 

I was sitting next to my brother on the couch watching everyone talk and have fun. "Hey" I hear him say and look over, he was holding an envelope extended out to me, I take it and rip it open only to pull out a plane ticket...to LA, my eyes widen and I look at him, he was smiling. "I know you like that Mark guy so I arranged a little meet up with him figured yo-". Before he could finish I was clinging to him basically in tears, I could stop saying thank you as he laughed at my eagerness.

 

\---

 

I look out the window and the incoming ground, butterflies had taken over my stomach and I couldn't stop messing with my hands. 'Oh god he's in that building...he's so close'. I was nearly in tears when the flight attendant said we could get off, I cling to my carry on bag and follow the sea of people out into the world of LA. I sat on a bench trying to catch my breath since I was almost having a panic attack. 'What do I say! do I say anything about the dream shit! oh god oh god!'. "Hey". I hear and jump looking up. "I think you already know who I am but I'll say it anyway, I'm Markiplier!". He says smiling down at me.

 

'Oh shit he's really here'.


End file.
